1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to engines and, more particularly to an electromagnetic engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engines are well known in the art and have been used for many years to power machinery and a variety of vehicles. Many engines use fuel as a source of energy that, when combusted, drives various mechanisms in the process of outputting power. Mechanisms are concerned with kinematics of movement of elements including linkages, cams, gears, and gear trains. For example, a common application of a slider-crank mechanism is in the internal combustion engine. A slider-crank mechanism includes a stationary frame, a crank, a connecting rod, and, in the internal combustion engine, a piston. Another type of mechanism used in vehicle engines is a cam and follower. The cam rotates at a constant angular velocity, and the follower moves up and down. On the upward motion the follower is driven by the arm, and on the return motion by the action of gravity or a spring. In vehicle engines, two cams are used per cylinder to operate the intake and exhaust valves. One primary deficiency of typical engines is the efficiency of the engines. A constant and never ending need exists in the engine art to provide an engine that provides increased efficiency. As such, it would be desirable to provide an electromagnetic engine that excels in operational efficiency.
Thus, an electromagnetic engine solving the aforementioned problems is desired.